1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to board games and, more particularly, to board games involving skill, chance and knowledge of equestrian terminology.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A number of board games exist that combine the movement of playing pieces around a board in response to numbers produced by rolls of dice, turns of a spinner, or the drawing of cards. Some of these games are won by the first to complete a course laid out on the board, others by the player who accumulates the most game points along the way. U.S. Pat. No. 3,997,167 to Kratzer shows a board game consisting of several independent events each of which is governed by spinner-generated numbers. The players acquire points in each event according to order of finish and the game is won by the player accumulating the most points. U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,843 to Chauve describes a board game having a master course around which players move in response to dice rolls and also having side games associated with various positions on the master course optionally available to the players landing on those positions. U.S. Pat. No. 4,093,238 to Moskowitz discloses a horse-racing game using selection tiles randomly drawn to determine characteristics associated with each player's horse and randomly selected movement tiles to advance or score points for each characteristic. Victory is decided by accumulated characteristic points.
Numerous other board games exist, many employing helpful or penalizing instruction cards issued in response to movement of game pieces, tests of knowledge to add or subtract game points, and multiple courses to be played in sequence. None of these games combines skill and chance in a format both entertaining and instructive in combined training equestrian events.